


The Death of Speter-Man

by impravidus



Series: A Marvelous Misunderstanding [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Humor, Future, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Peter finally pulls the plug on his fake relationship.(You should probably read the first two parts for this to make sense)(Not compatible with Endgame)





	The Death of Speter-Man

Peter had watched all of the things that made him cry. He watched the Ellie and Carl sequence from Up, and the When She Loved Me scene from Toy Story 2. He watched Bambi’s mom die and Dumbo’s mom get taken away, both the Bing Bong scene and Riley parents scene, and a dozen Try Not To Cry challenges on TheFineBros. His eyes now red and puppy, his nose stuffy, and his overall appearance looking pretty horrible. It was time.

Sitting in front of his Stark phone, he pressed record. With a quick sniffle and a wipe to his eyes he gave a weak smile. “Hi everyone. I am Peter Parker and I… I just wanted to let you guys know that me and Spider-Man aren’t together anymore.” Peter thought of all the pains of his past, his parents, Ben, all the people who failed at saving to keep up the emotion. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault, so don’t go saying anything to him. It was a mutual decision,” he chuckled lightly. “I know it doesn’t look mutual, but it was.

“We both loved… love… loved each other very much, but it was just getting too much. I’ve been bombarded by paparazzi, and my privacy has become completely nonexistent. But it just…” he started to tear up again. “I got threatened when I was walking into my apartment. They said they would use me as ransom for my connections with Spider-Man and the Avengers. I got out alive, but I haven’t felt safe in a while. We both decided that it was the only decision to make for my safety and well-being. Spider-Man has been a breath of fresh air in my life. He gave me freedom and happiness. And I’m not saying I didn’t feel that before, but he just made me feel like a newer, realer version of myself that I couldn’t find before.” Peter realized he was going on a wrong tangent. 

“He will always be part of my life but… but we can’t be together anymore. Thank you for the support over the last few months, and know that Spider-Man is doing this to protect me. I have loved this time with him but I… it can’t go on any longer.” He hesitantly turned off the camera and took a sigh of relief.  _ It’s over. _

Except, it wasn’t. 

Now, Peter had a completely new attention drawn to him. He was Spider-Man’s ex and apparently that’s even bigger news than being his boyfriend.

One thing he hadn’t considered were the conspiracy theorists. There were the people who thought that their breakup was staged so they could continue dating in secret without the pressures and dangers. Then there were people who thought the relationship in general was a stunt to make Spider-Man more relatable to the youth of America. People were beyond upset about the split of Speter-Man. 

Acting upset about being broken up with himself was even harder than pretending to be with him. He couldn’t just look fine after breaking up a ten month relationship, let alone one with a superhero. He had to constantly be isolated and sensitive and hurt, things that he clearly didn’t feel out of a fake relationship with himself. When he laughed at one of Ned’s jokes he had to make an effort to restrain himself from too much outward joy. There was eyes constantly on him, trying to pick apart truths and lies that weren’t there.

Obviously, he kept his internship at Stark Industries. He was Spider-Man for Thor’s sake. But people were taking notice to his continuation there, photographs of him casually going in, smiling as he conversed with the Avengers, and no sign of Spider-Man. More questions arose.

 

_ Is Spider-Man avoiding the Stark Tower? Are Spider-Man and Peter still in touch? and Does Peter still make Spider-Man’s tech?  _

 

Then the realizations started to surface. 

 

_ @annachris62848 has anyone ever seen Spider-Man and Peter together? Ever? Sure they took photos together, but were they ever together in person? _

 

_ @xlynchiex @annachris62848 yeah,,, i just thought they were secretive about their relationship, but you’re right. @shanedawson do i smell a conspiracy??? _

 

But with all rumors and gossip, they died when there was nothing to fuel the fire. By the time the next month rolled over there was more fresh news to discuss, and Speter-Man was a thing of the past.

 

Flash forward years in advance. Spider-Man stands in front of a crowd of thousands, some equipped with microphones and cameras, but all dressed professionally. 

“Welcome everyone,” Tony began, standing at the podium. “After our successful decades of saving the world from aliens and superhumans and super-nonhumans, we have someone to commemorate. Spider-Man successfully obliterated the device designed to destroy Earth when the rest of the Avengers could not. He supports us in the battlefield and here in the Stark Tower. Therefore, I am making an announcement. Spider-Man is not only an official Avenger, but also the heir of Stark Industries after my inevitable retirement. Yes, I am stepping down from my post, and passing it down to the next generation. Please welcome, Spider-Man.”

Peter anxiously stepped up to the podium. “It has been an honor to fight alongside the Avengers, and I have learned more than I could’ve ever imagined. If you had told the little fanboy I used to be that he would be standing up here, the new CEO of Stark Industries, I wouldn’t have believed you. I couldn’t have dreamed of the adventures, the memories, and the lives I’ve changed as Spider-Man. And now, I hope I can change lives as myself too.” He took off his mask. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker, and I’m Spider-Man.”

The room went mad. They recognized Peter for his studies on biomechanical engineering, theories on the limits of the human body, and medical research using enhanced metabolic cells. However, some also recognized him from years before. 

Before he knew it, the media was going nuts with the overwhelming amount of informations. They didn’t know where to start.

 

_ Tony Stark retiring? _

 

_ New CEO of Stark Industries is Spider-Man _

 

_ Spider-Man is Peter Parker _

 

_ Speter-Man Was All a Lie??? _

 

Finally, all the truth was out, and Peter had a legacy to fulfill. 

**Author's Note:**

> very cheesy ending, i know, but i wanted something happy. thank you for reading! i had a lot of fun with my first mcu fic :)


End file.
